Shadow Of A Soul (The Walking Dead Fic Part 3)
by Acid Rain2345
Summary: (Follow up to part 2) With Daryl being gone and Sully now suffering Angel has her work cut out for her. She's looking for a way to keep the peace between her people and now two new arrivals, being left with full responsibility over the group she thinks she's gonna lose it. Can she keep everyone alive and happy with all the new chaos rising?


**So how many people have been pumped for part three? I show as hell have been, there's just been so much shit going on in my life right now. but I won't bore you with all the stupid bullshit details. yes, yes Daryl is gone but Mac from Red Cayon can keep all the Norman Reedus lovers happy right. Lol. **

**Well enough with my drabble Ima let you to it and I hope you all like where this part will be going. Hopefully to one big fucked up family. please leave a review and keep doing what you guys do to make my day bright. I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter One- It's a Cruel Reality**

_Listen up, there's not a moment to spare_. I_t's quite a drop. From the top so how you feeling down there? It's a cold cruel, harsh reality. _

_Caught stuck here with your enemies. Who do you think you are. tearing us all apart._

~Angel's P.O.V~

Man . . . just let me ask one thing. How would you all be handling this? First the dead decided they don't want to be dead anymore so they get up and started eating the living . . . then all these good people start dieing left and right and there isn't a god damn thing you can do to prevent it . . . No matter how hard you try. This kind of world spits out cruel, heartless, and conniving people. . .

People that would kill their own mothers just to get ahead. People that make me sick to my stomach . . . the kind of people I killed for a living. Then again, after all this time I found out me and those people share something. . . it's selfishness and no I don't mean over possessions; for the girls maybe it's some precious necklace, for the guys maybe a sweet ride. No I mean people. There are some I need beside me living and breathing and. . . yet I put them through hell treating them like shit so they wouldn't follow me when I threw myself into chaos that should've resulted in death, misery, or worse.

I finally got the chance to save someone's life. A life that I've known for so long. I love him but he wanted me to let him die. He begged me to just let him go. What made it so fucked up in my head is that my hand dealt all the pain he was feeling before. Should I have let him die?

Even if so . . . I couldn't. And now . . . no he's sitting in the backseat drowning himself in booze because of my decision to let him suffocate in the darkest parts of madness. Everyday that goes by he becomes more like me. . . I can see it just as clear as day. It's killing him inside. . . and I know one day the man I knew will be long gone and all I will see when I look at him is a pale reflection of myself.

All because I couldn't take the gun and let him die like he wanted. I deserve to burn for that decision. No the words fell out of my mouth with ease, 'Give him the shot'. The same fucking diseases that run through my veins keeping me from dieing and leaving this hell are running through him getting stronger and I can see him fighting it.

He's going to suffer a lot more then me though. . . he still has to take his medicine everyday or the infection will rot him from the outside in. At least I was never at risk to catch the virus.

Brings me to another thing . . . I could never bring myself to take the medicine from someone else forcefully so I've been taking it from myself. Chunks are missing out of my right leg, at least the drugs running through me have healed the wounds into scars but still my leg is deformed. Any other person would've bled out by now.

His medicine you ask? Oh yea he's gotta eat a piece of human flesh daily to stop the virus from spreading. He doesn't know that though . . . and I have no intentions of telling him either. That's the only thing that made me think twice about killing him.

There's another reason I say I'm selfish . . . well just let me back up for a moment. We went back to the prison and there was nothing there. They were all gone . . . I was planning to be greeted with warm smiles and even some of Merle's pathetic attempts to get in my pants, but no they all had left. I thought about going after them but I had other people that needed me more.

Even Daryl was gone. . . you all know me and him were usually at each others throat or trying to get in each other's drawers. . . it hurt but I took it as a sign to move on and get my other people in line first.

That one factor made the next part all that much easier for me though. Me and Sully went and scavenged supplies before we went on the long trek back to the tree house. Yea that part went smoothly; I even go as far to say perfect. But when we were going off to find the tree house I saw someone being over runned by walkers.

For once in my whole life I was going to show a cold shoulder and pretend I didn't see shit for two reasons: one I was tired and two Sully was drunk. That's until I got a good look at his face . . . a face that has only lied to me upon first reflection . . . I'll admit at first I thought it was Daryl. The man shared the same fierce blue eyes that made me feel no bigger then a flea, the same cute little mole above his lip, even the same damn hair.

I thought it was him though. . . thought the whole time I was chopping heads off the walkers while Sully and Serenity laughed at me from the car. Oh yea that bitch was there too. To me she was just as fucked in the head as we all were.

~End of P.O.V~

Angel pulled her machete back one more time before putting all her force into the blade as it crushed down into the walker's head with ease, sending blood and brain matter everywhere. The smell of rot from all the bodies grew heavy in the air as she snatched her blade back.

She quickly cleaned it by sliding it lightly over the regiments of one of the body's shirt. She turned with a bright smirk painted upon her lips. Her eyes a light violet color in her happiness. "So what happened?" she questioned sleeving her blade against her back as it clinked again the metal of her sniper and shotgun.

"Well damn beautiful! Where have you been all my life," Daryl's twin mused wiping his hand and blade off on his dirty blue jeans. Her heart sank at the realization it wasn't Daryl. He smiled at her exposing yellow, decaying meth riddled teeth. If the accent haven't gave it away his teeth did.

She found herself lost on words as a disappointed frown darkened her face. She looked away from him and up the road as the black old Camaro behind her purred waiting patiently on it's master.

Sully began revving the engine demanding that she return to the car. Truth be told he had been pissed at her the last few days but he knew the man walking closer to Angel wasn't Daryl and the sinister grin he carried starring at her made Sully uneasy. It made him want to get out shooting and ask questions later.

"So beautiful where you heading today? Where you taking ole Mac?" the man asked placing a firm, calloused hand on her bare sun burned shoulder. She turned back looking up at him with a face that had seen too much shit in so few years.

"Your name Mac?" she asked in return. Her voice gave away that she wasn't really there but somewhere far back in memories.

He gave a small nod. "Bet you'd like me to use your name when I get you all alone." She gave a short laugh and grabbed his shoulder willing to play along with his little game.

"It's Angel."

"Angel," he repeated, testing it. He decided it was a sexy name as it rolled across his tongue smoothly.

"And I don't know," she continued. "But I guess go ahead and jump in for the ride. I'll take you a few miles out . . . be a damn shame I go through all that trouble to save your life and you go and get killed."

He tightened his grip on her shoulder and gave her a sour look. "Didn't really need your help," he said in an annoyed tone.

She cocked a brow and starred at him mockingly before calmly getting away from his touch. She headed back to the car with him right on her heels, trailing her like she was a dog in heat.

"What the fuck is this?" Sully questioned angrily as Mac jumped in the front seat beside Angel. She shrugged looking in the rear view mirror. She caught Mac's glare that was pointed at Sully. She threw the car in drive and continued back to what she was doing before.

"Mac Sully is the blonde guy and Serenity's the red head," Angel announced casually lighting a menthol inhaling the chemicals deep.

"Another pretty girl in the car with me," he replied taking Angel's cigarette before turning around and eye raping Serenity. Angel ignored the stealing and just lit another a bit annoyed. "You two are making it real hard for a man to keep his hands to himself." He licked his lips hungrily before bringing the cigarette up. Angel rolled her eyes looking back at Serenity who was blushing uncontrollably.

Mac gave another one of his sinister grins as he turned back starring her up and down like he was a hungry lion and she was a juvenile zebra. "Watch your mouth in front of these girls!" Sully threatened in a loud slurred voice. "I ain't bout to let you-" His words cut short as he leaned out his open window and let the contents of his stomach splash onto the fast passing asphalt.

"What's wrong boy can't hold your booze," Mac mocked seeing the bottle of brown liquor Sully still clenched in his hand. Sully's only reply was throwing up his middle finger and sending it in a wide circle around the car making sure everyone saw it. He fell back in the car gasping sending Angel a pitiful look in the rear view mirror.

"You're looking pale," she said looking back at him. She knew what he needed. He needed to stop drinking and eat his medicine. "We're camping out tonight," she stated and threw up a hand before anyone could protest. "It's getting dark anyway . . . we'll make it to the tree house tomorrow. We all probably need some rest anyway . . . In the morning we'll take Mac somewhere safe."

"Alright," Sully said in a pitiful voice holding the bottle out for her to grab. As she took it she cringed her nose looking at the scar from the bite on Sully's exposed shoulder. It looked almost as deformed as her leg.

"All your fault," the voice in her head chimed laughing at her mockingly. "You did it." 'I know,' she thought back quickly taking the top of the bottle and taking a big swallow in attempts to drown it out, along with all her guilt in the backseat.

It worked for the moment. She started searching the sides of the roads for a thick trail big enough to park her car down. On foot they would go even deeper in to find a good place to set up camp.

The car stayed silent for a long time until she found what she searched for. The road was probably a road to a hunting club at one time but now it was all beat up from neglect. She stopped the car putting it in park and shut it off. "Out," she ordered jumping out taking a big swig from the bottle. She jingled the keys in her hand stomping back to the trunk pausing.

She took another swallow from the sweet bottle. She knew soon enough she'd have to get Sully's medicine. She at least wanted to be numb for it. Mac rounded the car and snatched the bottle out of her hand as she worked to open the trunk. She glared at him slinging the trunk open. "You could've just asked," she said angrily.

He wanted to say, 'He ain't ever asked a bitch for shit' or, 'She was too pretty to be drinking. Booze was for worn out whores and he was doing her a favor.' He'd get back at her later for the moment he held his tongue and took a big swallow trying to ease his anger.

Sully watched from the side mirror angrily, before he jumped out the door on unsteady feet. He knew good and damn well why she was putting up with Mac's shit and it pissed him off. He looked like Daryl and she still enjoyed looking at him even if his ways were the complete opposite of the man she knew. That was only part of it; the part Sully didn't understand is that Mac actually brought out her curiosity. She wanted to know what he was all about.

Sully caught control of his footing before stomping to the back to confront Mac. He wasn't scared of the toothless mother fucker that stood over a foot taller then him. Instead Angel shoved a bag with a tent into his hands and gave him a warning look. He glared at her. He was ready to get the fuck away from her then and go find his own medicine. He believed he was eating raw animal meat and that was fine. He just hated how hard it had become to eat, think, feel, and as for the sleep he was always used to not sleeping but now it was worse then ever.

He finally understood why Angel drunk so much. It was to ease all the pain long enough to fall into a numb sleep. The only way to really even make it through the day because your mind finds a way to drive you insane if you're sober.

"Here," Angel said shoving another bag into his arms breaking him out of his thoughts. "You take Serenity and go ahead while I get the other stuff. I'll find you." He wanted to protest but he felt it be more dramatic if he left them a glare and took off ahead. So that's exactly what he did even if he didn't want to leave her alone with Mac.

"Come on girl," he said to Serenity. She grabbed up her sword and followed him and they disappeared quickly.

Mac waited for a moment until the two got out of hearing range. He stepped closer to Angel and wrapped a hand tightly on her waist taking another swallow from the bottle. "You tryna be all alone with me?" he questioned closely to her ear. She hid a glare stepping away from him and back to the trunk and began digging through the supplies. She snatched up a small bottle of whiskey and shoved it into his chest taking hers back.

"Keep your hands to yourself and that bottle is all yours . . . I wanted to ask you something before we drop you off tomorrow."

"And what's that?" His smile was gone and replaced by a distant frown before he snatched the bottle away that she was pushing against his chest. She went back to pulling out bags.

"Are you related to Daryl Dixon?" Another one of his infamous sinister grins came bright as his icy blue eyes danced over her pained face.

"As a matter of fact yea . . . why you ask?"

"You . . . you just look a lot like him." She closed her eyes and her face darkened as she paused. When she reopened her irises were as dark and red as blood. But why was she angry? She was mad about a lot of things: making Sully suffer like he was, saving Mac's life just because he looked like the man she use to love, but mainly because she couldn't let go of the memories she had with him and the hurt she felt because of the fact she'd probably never see him again.

Mac noticed the change in her eyes, he couldn't tell you why but it made his dick twitch in excitement and his smirk grew wider. "Oh you had a crush on my brother," he stated more then asked.

She stared at him curiously for a moment before she slammed the trunk shut. "Your brother?" she questioned adjusting the rifle on her back.

"Well half brother. . . had the same dad. Our dad's got a long trail of bastards floating around. Still got two other brothers I never even met . . . his name was John can't remember his last name."

That name rung a bell in Angel's head but she couldn't remember where it had come from. She let it slip her mind before snatching up two bags and giving him one. "Come on we gotta go . . . we gotta go before it gets dark I got some shit to do." She quickly locked up the car and started trekking in the direction Sully and Serenity went.

Mac followed closely behind, biting his lips wondering just how plump her ass really was having a hard time seeing because of her dirty cargo pants.

She pulled the two tents she was carrying tighter onto her shoulder as she felt Mac's eyes burn through her dirty clothes.

Speaking of dirty she absolutely disgusting at the moment. She brought out one of her dirty hands from her pocket and began trying to remove some of the dirt from under her nails. She finally gave up knowing it was useless. Maybe she'd have enough time to find a nice little creek to bathe in.

She felt the cold chill in the air knowing cold weather was only a week or two away. She sighed realizing this hell had been going on about three years. She had lost track of the actual date a long time ago, then again what was the point to hang onto such a petty thing these days.

"Hey!" Mac barked from behind her and she turned facing him with a glare. He had one as well that made hers look pathetic.

"What?" she questioned angrily.

"They went this way dumb ass. You gone get us lost." She shook her head walking to where he was pointing. She saw the footprints and nodded walking in the direction. She smirked where he couldn't see. The dumb hick was right after all.

"Fair enough," she concluded walking faster. Soon enough they walked through some brush where Sully and Serenity had set up camp.

Serenity sat on the ground building a fire and making a little wall around it out of rocks to hide the flames better when it got dark. Sully sat making long jagged edged spears to put around camp to stop any walkers. The tent Angel had given them was already set up nice and neat. The other bag she had given Sully sat opened exposing some thick blankets.

Angel shrugged off the bags she had brought containing two more tents and let them flop to the ground. She walked up to Sully and took off her weapons besides one of her pistols and her hunting knife, she handed them to him carefully.

"I'll be back soon. Get the tents set up," she said grabbing her small sack and slung it on her shoulder and started walking away. "Don't follow me Mac," she added throwing a glance over her shoulder at him. He grinned catching a mean look from Sully who pressed his knife down harder on the spears he was sharpening.

"Can't promise baby . . . but I'll try," he retorted playfully eyeing her. She rolled her eyes stepping up her pace.

There was a big creek at the bottom of the hill she stood tall on. She quickly stripped her clothes off. The dirty blood stained cloth had started to stick to her skin. Her white tank top made a noise like tape being pulled off cloth as she ripped it off. She took her knife out long enough to cut the shirt into bandages for later. She hid all of her stuff in some bushes before she ran down the hill and jumped in.

She came up gasping as chills ran up her body. She scrubbed off all the dirt she could quickly off. She wished she had a rag and some soap more then anything else at the moment.

She didn't know what was worse getting in or getting out into the cold air that showed no mercy on her bare skin. She was butt-ass naked to be honest.

She ran back up the hill quickly snatching her bag up. She dug through the stuff quickly taking out a clean bra, pants, and another tank top. She put them on quickly before sitting down and lit a cigarette.

She stuffed her dirty bar and pants back into the bag to wash later. She faintly thought about how much she missed wearing underwear. That was one of the few luxuries she missed. She quickly looped her belt back on and strapped her pistol and knife on.

After a few moments she brought the regiments of her old shirt closer and pulled her pants leg up studying the deformed thing under it.

She drew in a deep breath seeing the dark was moving in slowly. She had to get it out of the way. She ran her finger along her tore up leg bringing her knife out.

Tears invaded her eyes as she twirled the cross around her neck over in her fingers. She quickly stuck her feet back into her warm boots.

"I did this to you Sully but Ima keep it right . . . it's ok for you to hate me," she whispered and began cutting into her leg.

"What the fuck are you doing?" someone yelled barreling out of the bushes behind her. Her heart jumped into her throat as she turned to meet the intruder.


End file.
